


Interlude II: Masaomi & Katashi

by extrastellar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cheating, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, heavy is the head, they're on a break but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: The second interlude to "Heavy is the Head": Another look into Katashi's and Masaomi's past relationship.
Relationships: Aomine Katashi/Akashi Masaomi, Aomine Katashi/Yamauchi Masuyo, past Akashi Masaomi/Akashi Shiori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Interlude II: Masaomi & Katashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinuwu101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinuwu101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy Is The Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348565) by [extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar). 



> SO I got too attached to these two dumb basically OCs. I hate myself for pulling them apart the way I did, but thankfully, they're mine (ish) and I can explore some more of their past.
> 
> This is basically smut with feelings, set a year or two after the first interlude (Chapter 39 in HitH), with Masaomi being angsty.

Isamu III’s death reverberated throughout the realm in a dull echo. The long-reigning monarch of the Nijimura dynasty had passed, old age taking him, clearing the throne for his son Takeshi II, who had already ensured the line of succession through his own son, Shuuzou, named for the twelfth monarch of Teiko. The boy was only a year older than Katashi’s own son, Daiki, at five years.

Katashi straightened his white robes. Except for the royal family, everyone wore white to signal their mourning. Katashi couldn’t say he truly grieved – Isamu III had been a decent monarch, but not a particularly outstanding one either. Maybe he had tried to be an average ruler because of his parentage – the Mad King, Masaru Akashi, had been his Omega father after all, rather infamous than famous.

If anything, Katashi was more looking forward to Takeshi II’s rule, than grieving the end of Isamu’s.

The Itsudansei intoned the last prayer and the coffin was carried away, to be burnt and set to peace in the royal family’s mausoleum. Takeshi II held his head high, his younger brother Haruka, a knight of the Crownguard, was clearly fighting his sobs if the shaking of his shoulders was anything to go by. Princess Fuyue sat whereas everyone else stood as they took their final goodbye from Late King Isamu – everyone knew she was sick, had been all her life. Katashi knew it was only a matter of time until they would return to Crownwell for another royal funeral.

The new crown prince, young Shuuzou, was openly crying. Well, he was only six years old and his grandfather had been a core influence in his young life, as far as Katashi knew. The future queen, Hibiki, very pregnant, fulfilled her role as the grieving daughter-in-law at her husband’s side splendidly.

Katashi sighed silently. Masuyo and Daiki had stayed behind and would arrive in time for the coronation. For the funeral, however, Katashi was on his own.

It was a weird, queasy feeling. The last funeral he had attended had been Shiori Akashi’s.

Speaking of…

Katashi glanced to his left. Two years after Shiori’s death, Masaomi still had not remarried as was customary for a High Lord, especially one still as young as he was. And Masaomi only had one child – a son, yes, but who knew what the boy would present as?

But then again, the same thing could be said for Katashi. His parents’ sole surviving child, no cousins, with only one child of his own. But after what Masuyo had gone through to bring Daiki into the world – no, Katashi could not go through that again and the healers doubted that Masuyo could either.

Katashi knew he was staring, but he hadn’t seen Masaomi ever since the funeral. His former lover had gotten thinner, not noticeably, but he saw it. He knew Masaomi’s body as well as his own, he could see the change. He also didn’t miss the returned coldness to his golden eyes that had once warmed while Shiori was still alive, nor the new rigidness to his back and the way he held his head even higher than before, if such a thing was even possible.

He looked just like the snotty brat that he had met back at Prince Takeshi’s presenting feast all those years ago.

Katashi couldn’t help the small curl of his lip, but the half-smile froze when Masaomi turned his head and looked straight at him.

As always, the gaze from those cold, catlike golden eyes sent shivers down his spine. Whether out of fear or anticipation, Katashi was not sure. Most likely a mix of both. Masaomi did not turn away and his golden gaze watched Katashi with almost scary scrutiny. The marble like face (Gods be damned, why was he so handsome) did not give away one scrap of Masaomi’s thoughts or emotions, but Katashi still couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Masaomi’s mouth curled into a cool little smile and Katashi found himself mirroring the expression.

The guests were starting to file out of the Crystal Church and Katashi let himself be carried towards his former lover by the masses.

“Long time no see”, he said, sniffing discreetly when he was hit by Masaomi’s unusually potent scent. Huh. The Lord of the Eye usually put more effort into reining his pheromones in. Maybe the aftermath of a broken bond.

Masaomi inclined his head in acknowledgement. “It would be more suited to first give King Takeshi your condolences than seek me out.”

Katashi huffed. “Like you weren’t sick of the old king.”

Masaomi arched one perfect red eyebrow. “Are you suggesting something, Lord Aomine?”

Ugh, Katashi hated to hear his Alpha father’s title from Masaomi’s lips. “Not at all.”

“Very well”, Masaomi said coolly and brushed past him, a whiff of his coppery scent hitting Katashi. “I shall see you at the condolent banquet.”

‘Bastard’, Katashi thought and pretended he didn’t feel his heart beating a little harder.

* * *

The condolent banquet was held for the guests exclusively. Very rarely was there ever a member of the mourning royal family present. It was all just a playing field for the nobles and Katashi hated the chatter. People were supposed to be mourning their monarch, but instead, they feasted on the meals and laughed.

He hadn’t liked Isamu III particularly, but he still did not like the idea of a condolent banquet like this.

“You will get early wrinkles. You never did like these festivities”, a smooth, velvet voice spoke next to him and Katashi swore under his breath.

“Bastard”, he said out loud and glared at Masaomi next to him, the other man’s golden eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the hall. “Could’ve stabbed ya.”

“And fulfilled a lifelong dream of yours”, Masaomi said smoothly and brushed non-existent dirt off his shoulders.

“I don’t know”, Katashi said, his smirk revealing his teeth. “I got to stab you plenty back in the day.”

Masaomi paused and looked at Katashi with a disdainful expression. “You should be above this kind of humour, _Warden of Touou._ ”

Katashi couldn’t help his grin. “Should I now?”

He leant closer, purple eyes twinkling with mischief. “Thought you’d appreciate it. You smell pretty intense, ya know? You in rut or something?”

Masaomi arched an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

Katashi blinked and slowly leant back again. Hold on. Masaomi Akashi? At a royal function? _In rut?_

“Are you fucking kidding”, he hissed through clenched teeth and pushed Masaomi into the dark of the corridor outside. “You’re here in fucking _rut?!”_

“Don’t touch me”, Masaomi hissed back and slapped Katashi’s hand off. He straightened his robes and back again, lifting his chin almost defiantly, arrogantly. “I have taken suppressing medication.”

“Well, it’s not working as well as you fucking think, you reek”, Katashi said and glanced at Masaomi’s neck. His scent glands were covered by an unusually high white collar and cravat. “What if that collar moves, huh?”

Masaomi arched an eyebrow. “I doubt you would want that. Given how you were always prone to instinctive actions.”

Katashi blinked, then anger started bubbling inside of the pit of his stomach. “I’m not an animal and you’re not all that hot shit you think you are. Like I’d _prey_ on _you.”_

“You did plenty back then, you said so before”, Masaomi said easily, completely undisturbed by their topic of conversation. “And we would hate to disappoint your lady wife.”

Katashi rolled his eyes. “Right, now you care about Masuyo.”

“Trouble in paradise?”, Masaomi asked, but his tone already gave his knowledge away.

Katashi winced internally. He had hoped that his marital problems would have stayed under wraps, but noble gossip travelled faster than plagues. So what if Masuyo and him had been fighting? That was part of a marriage. She had returned to her parents’ seat, alright, that happened! She just needed to reconnect with her family, and they needed some distance. It was not for forever. It was just a phase.

“How long have you been taking suppressing medication?”, he asked instead, diverting the topic from his current marriage problems.

Masaomi countered his narrow-eyed gaze with a blank one of his own. “Asking questions you already know the answer to? How low have you stooped.”

Katashi reined in his desire to deck him in the face and let out a long exhale. “You can’t go suppressing your ruts for over a year, you fucking idiot. Do you wanna fuck up your body? You can’t have children again if you keep this up.”

“Yes, however would I cope”, Masaomi said coolly. “As I already have one and have no desire to have anyone else take Shiori’s place as bearer of my children.”

Katashi scoffed. “You’re a fucking High Lord. What if your brat’s an Omega, huh? You wanna break the century long tradition of an Alpha Akashi reigning at Emperor’s Eye?”

“He won’t be.”

“Like you know that.”

“My son and my line of succession is none of your business.”

“If you show up to the damn king’s fucking funeral reeking of rut–”

“That’s what it’s all about?”, Masaomi cut in sharply. “Worried? Would you like to help out?”

Katashi reared his head back, his jaw dropping open for a split second. “What? Fuck, no! I’m mated!”

He gestured to the crook of his neck where the Mating Mark sat, the proof that he was Masuyo’s and he was hers.

Masaomi was the one to scoff now. “Everyone knows that Alpha-Alpha bonds are a farce. Your bond is shallow. Neither of you would even feel pain when seeking another’s company.”

Katashi clenched his teeth. Yes, it was true. The science behind Alpha-Alpha bonds clearly stated that their bonds were weaker than Alpha-Omega, Beta-Omega, Beta-Beta or even Omega-Omega ones. He couldn’t feel Masuyo, not even this far away from her. That had never bothered him. He looked back at Masaomi and stumbled back.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, he hissed through clenched teeth and hurriedly breathed through his mouth rather than through his nose.

Masaomi didn’t stop unfastening his collar. “What does it look like? Your marriage is on the verge of its end. Matter of fact, you are separated from Masuyo Yamauchi at the moment.”

“Masaomi, fuck, we’re not fifteen anymore–!”, Katashi swore and closed his eyes as if that would help when Masaomi pulled his white cravat off completely and rubbed his fingers over his swollen scent glands, one of them scarred with Shiori’s faded mark.

The coppery scent, supposed to be unpleasant, immediately permeated his senses and the closed eyes even intensified it. Katashi wanted to choke on it, but instead he found himself gulping it down.

“Now that you’re here and so terribly worried for my sexual wellbeing”, Masaomi said smoothly, voice devoid of any emotion, but Katashi could smell how this affected him, hear his faster breathing and sense the heat coming from the other Alpha. “You might as well take responsibility and help me out.”

“What the fuck”, Katashi choked and forced his eyes open, because the scent without vision was making him dizzy way too fast. Fuck. Opening his eyes had been the wrong decision. Masaomi’s pale cheeks were flushed and the first few buttons of his robe were undone, showing flushed planes of skin that Katashi hadn’t seen in what must have been nearly a decade.

“Katashi”, Masaomi said, his voice as neutral and blank as if he were negotiating trading matters. “Do you want this?”

Katashi wanted to punch him in the face and shout “No!”, but all that left his throat was a raspy: “Fuck, yes.”

He could already feel his body responding to what was offered to it. Years of being mated to another Alpha further honed his senses to be perceptive to Alpha scents, to ruts. It got awkward at Blue Peak sometimes, but with Masaomi presenting himself on a silver platter –

“Masuyo”, he said weakly.

“Never has to know”, Masaomi said and stepped closer. “Are you not pent up? She has been at House Yamauchi’s seat for quite some time now.”

Katashi couldn’t help but inhale deeply and let the familiar scent flood through him. He could feel his pants tighten as his body responded and he swallowed. Fuck, yes, he was pent up. Even before Masuyo had left, they had not slept together in a while. And fuck him, he was 23 years old, healthy, an Alpha in his prime. But still… “We really shouldn’t.”

Masaomi sighed. “Consider it payback for requesting to fuck me out of the blue back then.”

“You _got_ your compensation –”, Katashi started.

“Actually”, Masaomi said, a cruel little smile playing on his lips. How could he even be so composed in rut?! “The last time, before I returned to the Eye, you got to be on top. We always switched. So, technically speaking, it’s my turn.”

Katashi could feel his resolve snap like an overdrawn bowstring.

“Fuck it”, he growled and yanked Masaomi against him, smashing their mouths together.

Masaomi, undoubtedly due to the rut coursing through his system, didn’t complain about the roughhousing and instead pushed Katashi against the wall, forcing entry into his mouth with his tongue. Katashi gasped. Masaomi still knew exactly what he liked and the thrill of it turned him on even more.

“You don’t wanna do this here”, Katashi grunted between wet, messy kisses, desperate to retain at least some of his rationality when Masaomi was this far gone. Seriously, the guy’s suppressors sucked – most of it must have been his iron resolve and self-control earlier.

Masaomi pulled back, face flushed and lips red and glistening with saliva. Katashi got dizzy with how fast his blood rushed south at the sight.

“You’re probably right, for a change”, Masaomi said, his voice impossibly steady for his condition. Katashi really hated the guy sometimes. “My quarters, then.”

* * *

Katashi had severely underestimated Masaomi’s strength. The second the door to Masaomi’s quarters closed behind them, he was being slammed against it, Masaomi’s mouth latched back onto his, Katashi hadn’t even had a chance to react.

“Shit”, Katashi groaned against Masaomi’s lips and ground his hips against the other man’s, shivering when he felt how hard the other was already. “ _Fuck_ , Masaomi, wait–”

Masaomi growled and didn’t pull back, kissed him deeper instead. Katashi’s breath hitched when the other Alpha lodged his thigh between Katashi’s and pushed it against his bulge. The friction made his vision go white for a split second and he yanked on Masaomi’s scarlet hair in response. Instinct, muscle memory maybe, because Masaomi moaned long and low.

Katashi used the moment to drop to his knees and make short work of Masaomi’s breeches. His mouth watered when he pulled him free.

“Quit staring and get to hit”, Masaomi said sharply and looked down at him from his catlike eyes. Katashi, once again, shivered.

“Bold words to tell someone with his teeth this close to your cock”, Katashi snarled, but dipped forward to lick a long stripe up Masaomi’s dick. The other groaned deep in his throat and long fingers threaded into his hair, nails scraping at Katashi’s scalp.

He closed his lips around the thick head and sucked, breathing in the heady, familiar scent and swirling his tongue around in the way he remembered made Masaomi weak in the knees.

He remembered correctly because Masaomi swore and slammed the palm of his hand against the door behind them to hold himself up. Katashi glanced up and hollowed his cheeks for emphasis and smirked to himself when he saw how Masaomi’s slit pupils blew impossibly wide at the action.

He took a deep breath through his nose and sunk down, flattening his tongue along the underside, taking in as much of Masaomi as he could before the cock hit the back of his throat. Katashi fought against the instinct to gag and relaxed his throat, sliding Masaomi further in. The other Alpha’s thigh trembled under his hand, but he still hadn’t gotten Masaomi to properly moan. He couldn’t have that. Katashi glared up at him and swallowed.

“ _Fuck”_ , Masaomi groaned and his hips twitched as Katashi swallowed again. A moan and swearing? He was doing better than he had thought. “Fuck, stop–”

Katashi brought his other hand up to wrap around the base of Masaomi’s cock and squeezed, just the right amount of pressure to simulate an Omega, and eased back until only the tip remained in his mouth when he felt Masaomi’s knot swell under his fingers. Masaomi gasped softly and Katashi pressed his tongue against the slit on the head of his cock, sucking up salty pre-come, and that must have been the last straw. Masaomi let out a shuddering exhale and came. Katashi managed to swallow the first spurt, his fingers gently massaging Masaomi’s knot as the other man came undone, shuddering through his release. Katashi suckled on the tip, swallowing, until Masaomi was hissing.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth crudely with his sleeve. The salty taste on his tongue was objectively speaking unpleasant, but Katashi could only lick his lips and secretly crave more.

“Adequate”, Masaomi said after he had caught his breath.

Katashi huffed out an incredulous laugh and rose to his feet again, standing an inch taller than Masaomi. “Fuck adequate. I just sucked your brain out through your dick.”

Masaomi scoffed and walked over to the bed, pulling off his breeches, robes and shirt until he sat there, stark naked, flushed with heat and usually impeccable hair mussed from Katashi’s fingers. “Well? Is that all you can do?”

Katashi scowled. “You know damn well it’s not, asshole.”

Masaomi arched an eyebrow and started lazily stroking himself, his knot still swollen. Katashi’s eyes flicked down there and he couldn’t help but have to lick his lips again.

Katashi walked over to the bed, shucking off his clothes in the process, well aware of how Masaomi’s eyes were following him, the hitch of his breath and how his hand sped up ever so slightly.

“You only want me sucking you off?”, he asked and stretched lazily, his own throbbing arousal pushed to the back of his mind, teasing Masaomi his absolute priority right now. The opportunities for that had decreased greatly, after all.

“You know I do not”, Masaomi said primly, echoing Katashi’s earlier words.

“Keep yourself busy then”, Katashi said and grabbed a vial from the nightstand. “I’m not letting you in without this.”

Masaomi scoffed, but Katashi didn’t miss how the other man tightened his fist at the base of his cock for a second.

Masaomi’s knot went down in the time it took for Katashi to properly prepare himself, always under Masaomi’s hungry, vigilant gaze. Katashi’s own cock was painfully hard, luckily he was far enough away from the peak of his own cycle because the last thing anyone in the palace needed was two male Alphas in rut together.

“Are you done yet?”, Masaomi asked impatiently and Katashi pretended not to like it when Masaomi pushed himself up to his knees to bite on his collarbones. Fucking ruts. Masaomi had always become a biter during them, even back when they were still fostered together.

“If you wanna knot outside, yeah”, Katashi said and added a fourth, oiled-up finger, briefly wincing at the stretch.

Masaomi bit down next to his Mating Mark. “Keep going then.”

“Possessive shit.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Katashi chuckled breathlessly and moaned lowly when he scissored his fingers apart and hit that little nub deep inside of him that made him see stars. “ _Fuck._ ”

Masaomi pushed at his shoulders.

“Enough”, the red-haired Alpha snarled and Katashi found it hard to breathe through the thick layer of pheromones. “You’re ready.”

“Guess so”, Katashi said and pulled his fingers out. “If you try to fucking bite me on my gland, I will rip your cock off with my bare hands.”

Masaomi rolled his eyes. “ _Yes._ Now, roll over.”

“Yeah, fuck no”, Katashi said dryly. “Not gonna get on all fours for you like a goddamn fucking Omega.”

“Very well”, Masaomi said and pushed Katashi back until he was on his back. “Better?”

Katashi smirked up at him. “Very.”

Masaomi, already back to full hardness, nudged against his oiled-up hole. Through the haze of rut, a brief expression of concern flickered over his face.

“No worries”, Katashi drawled. “I’m married to an Alpha. Plenty often in this situation. Used to it.”

“A _female_ Alpha”, Masaomi said and levelled him with a sharp look.

Katashi groaned in annoyance. “You wanna discuss details or get to fucking me alread _y oh fuck!”_

His sentence was cut off by a sharp yelp when Masaomi pushed in without preamble, all the way to the hilt. Katashi felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, shit, this was different to a female Alpha, definitely, but in the best fucking way possible.

Masaomi didn’t ask him if he was alright, didn’t need to, and set a brutal pace from the beginning. Katashi reached back to grab the headboard, groaning encouragements as Masaomi didn’t even have to aim to hit that nub inside of him.

“Fuck”, he moaned and dug his heel into Masaomi’s back. “Fuck, c’mon, you can go _– shit –_ harder than that, c’mon–!”

Masaomi growled and bit into Katashi’s shoulder, hard, his hips slapping against Katashi’s even harder and Katashi let out a long groan as he felt himself hurtling towards the cliff.

“Faster, shit, _faster–”_

Katashi was so close, he knew he was on the verge of babbling, but almost, almost there–

Masaomi slowed down and Katashi was brutally pulled back from the edge.

“What the fuck”, he snarled and pushed himself up on his elbows. “What kind of fucking game–”

He stopped dead in his tracks and blinked when he looked Masaomi in the face. The marble façade was gone, replaced by an unfamiliar expression of vulnerability.

“Masaomi?”, he asked slowly. In all the years he had known, lived and slept with Masaomi Akashi, he had never seen him make this face. Never.

His stomach was in knots. This didn’t feel right.

“Come with me”, Masaomi said hoarsely and if Katashi didn’t know better, he’d say the other man was on the verge of tears.

“I would, if you picked up your slack, I was close”, Katashi said and squeezed around Masaomi’s now still cock inside of him.

Masaomi’s hips twitched on instinct, but Masaomi himself did not give any indication to continue moving anytime soon.

“I meant”, the other man started and glanced away. Katashi’s eyebrows shot up. Masaomi Akashi, unable to hold someone’s gaze? What was going to happen next, snow in Kaijo? “Run away with me.”

Katashi froze. “What.”

Masaomi turned his head back and started moving again, slow, deep and Katashi’s eyes rolled back in his skull with a long gasp when Masaomi pressed directly into his spot.

“Run away with me”, Masaomi rasped and hid his face in the crook of Katashi’s neck, his pace picking up again.

“What are you talking about”, Katashi panted, his hips meeting Masaomi’s on instinct.

“Somewhere, far away”, Masaomi said. “Angeles. Where it would be accepted.”

“Rut talk”, Katashi said and pushed at Masaomi’s shoulder to look at him, but the other man would not budge. “Masaomi, you ass–! You have a son, I have a fucking wife and a son, we’re goddamn _High Lords!”_

Katashi found it hard to formulate proper sentences when he was currently getting screwed to the point of no return and shit, Masaomi was hitting all the right spots now.

Masaomi pushed himself back up and Katashi’s eyes widened at the openness on his lover’s face.

“Your marriage is in shambles”, Masaomi said, punctuating every sentence with a hard thrust against Katashi’s sweet spot and a choked off gasp from him. “My siblings can take Seijuurou. Your wife can take Daiki. Our lines of succession are secure.”

“Your brain has rotted!”, Katashi spat.

Masaomi leant down and captured Katashi’s mouth in a deep, hot mess. Katashi wanted to push him away, but instead found himself responding.

“Please”, Masaomi murmured, his hips speeding up and Katashi felt the beginnings of his knot swelling, stretching him, and he was close. Masaomi’s voice was little more than a whisper and Katashi felt it more than he heard it. “I want you.”

Katashi wanted to reply, but Masaomi hit his sweet spot again and a thumb pressed into his scent gland, sending him over the edge with a barely muffled shout.

He felt Masaomi swell and spill inside of him and heard the other man moan brokenly before he blacked out.

* * *

Katashi came to with Masaomi still locked inside of him and a hand that had definitely been carding through his hair pulling back as if he was on fire.

“What the fuck”, Katashi slurred and lifted his head off Masaomi’s shoulder.

“You blacked out”, Masaomi said.

“Shit”, Katashi drawled and squeezed around Masaomi inside of him, the other man hissing. “How much longer?”

“Five minutes, maybe.”

“Grand”, Katashi grumbled. Masaomi had manoeuvred them so that he was sitting against the headboard with Katashi in his lap. “So your brain’s all clear again now? You were spouting some bullshit about defecting the country with me.”

Masaomi’s grip on his hip tensed ever so slightly. “I was not spouting bullshit.”

Katashi blinked. “Fuck. You were serious or what?”

Masaomi did not reply and Katashi didn’t need to know more.

“Fucking hell”, he swore and pulled off, letting out a loud “Shit!” when Masaomi’s knot caught at his rim. Masaomi hissed, too.

“You’ve gone fucking bonkers”, Katashi drawled and moved to the basin to clean himself. “Defecting? Are you dumb? Shit.”

Masaomi narrowed his eyes at him. “Careful now.”

“Or what?”, Katashi snarled and stomped through the room, picking his clothes off the floor. “You seduce me, get balls deep inside me and then fucking tell me to leave my family, my lands, my nation behind, just to go with you across the Vast Sea? Sorry to break it, you don’t give good enough knot for that.”

Masaomi flinched. It was a small movement, barely noticeable, but Katashi stopped dead in his tracks. As fast as it had come, it had vanished again. It was almost creepy, to see Masaomi’s walls shoot back up, his unusual open face once again transforming into blank marble.

“Seriously”, Katashi drawled. “Why would ya even want to go to Angeles with me? We fucked around a few years ago, for fun.”

“Of course”, Masaomi said smoothly. “It must have been the rut talking.”

Katashi knew a blatant lie from him if he saw one. Masaomi’s vulnerable expression, his _pleading_ , was burnt into his mind.

“Right”, Katashi said instead.

“When is Masuyo arriving?”, Masaomi asked, his voice still neutral and smooth, but Katashi recognised it as the taunt it was.

Because Katashi had, effectively, just betrayed his wife and their vows. Alpha-Alpha bond or not, maybe he had not been in pain, but he had still cheated on her.

Because of Masaomi.

Katashi’s jaw clenched. “In five days for the coronation.”

Masaomi hummed and leant back. “I suppose your bruises should have faded by then. We wouldn’t want her to know, would we?”

Katashi had seen the hickeys on his neck and collarbones in the mirror. “At least I have a wife I have to worry about knowing.”

Masaomi’s eyebrows furrowed instantly and Katashi felt the shift of pheromones.

“Leave”, the Lord of the Eye said coldly.

Katashi scoffed. “Gladly.”

He grabbed his belt, looped it in and marched out of the quarters, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Running away to Angeles with Masaomi Akashi, leaving behind both their sons and Katashi’s wife. What the fuck was Masaomi thinking?

Katashi stomped past a guard who flinched at his expression.

Yeah, the sex was good. Yeah, Katashi was obviously still lusting after his former lover if the ease and enthusiasm at which he had jumped back into his bed was anything to go by.

Katashi swore under his breath. So why had Masaomi – _Masaomi fucking Akashi_ – proposed to run away with him? Run away from all his wealth, from all his influence, to Angeles, just to be with Katashi?

The Lord of Blue Peak stopped dead in his tracks.

No. No, that couldn’t be. The only person Masaomi had ever loved had been Shiori and her death had devastated him beyond repair. Masaomi was not in love with him.

But Katashi couldn’t find any other explanation for why Masaomi would even think about leaving it all behind. He had pleaded, he had shown vulnerability, both things Masaomi had never done before, not since Katashi had known him.

“Fuck”, Katashi swore under his breath.

He had more pressing things to worry about. His wife, for example. No time for Masaomi’s hurt feelings.

No time for Masaomi.


End file.
